Darth Maul and his secrets
by Darth Silac
Summary: The dark history of the greatest lords of the sith: Darth Maul
1. Chapter 1

Darth Maul and his secrets

On Iridonia, in a small hidden away hut, two zabracks were frantically trying to pack illegal weapons, which they were going to smuggle to bounty hunters on the outer- rim. There was a married male and female with a zabrak son. The boy walked into the room where his parents were working. He had always wondered why they had to move from planet to planet so often. His parents had always told him that they just liked travelling and that's why they did it so much. He had also asked about the big, heavy, metal suitcases they usually travelled with, but his parents told him not to ask too many questions.

As he walked towards his parents the entrance door of the hut suddenly exploded open and a young, dark skinned man walked in.

"In the name of the galactic senate," he proclaimed, "I place you two under arrest for smuggling illegal weapons to the outer- rim!" he pointed to the mother and father. The boy watched as he hid in a shadowy corner and watched as his parents pulled out two blasters and began firing at the incomer.

The man dodged the bolts as easily as a sand crawler would eat people. He drew out a lightsabre and activated it. The boy watched in horror as a purple blade of plasma sliced through his parents.

The man deactivated his lightsabre and looked over to boy who was sitting in the dark trembling. The boy felt something he had never felt before. He was feeling the force inside him. The force in him had been fuelled by his anger and grief and was now active in him. Before he had time to look at the boy properly, a barrier of dark force energy hit the man. He was thrown onto a tree, which knocked him out, unconscious.

Realizing what he had done the boy ran out of the house at full speed. As he ran hot tears spilled down his face.

The boy grew tired but kept running. He was surprised how far and fast he could run. It seemed that he had a new energy that he had never felt before. But even with this new energy he couldn't run any further. He collapsed on the ground. He wondered what he was going to do. He couldn't just keep running. He lay still for a while, thinking. Then it hit him, Iridonia didn't offer many jobs and it wasn't a very developed planet but Coruscant was a very developed planet, it was the centre of the republic and he would definitely find a job there.

The only problem was that he had no way to get to Coruscant. He didn't have any credits to pay for a public starship to Coruscant. As he lay, his red skin started getting tanned from the sun; he started feeling it so he moved under a tree.

And there he found it. There was a dead man lying under the tree holding a small blaster in one of his dead hands. There was a long, burning slash on his chest, which was probably made by a lightsabre.

The boy searched the man's robes for anything useful. Inside one of the man's pockets he found five hundred credits. Yes, this would be enough to get him to Coruscant. The boy also took the blaster and pocketed it, just in case.

The boy walked back to the village, he was nervous because the dark skinned man who killed his parents might still be here. His hand was in his pocket clutching the blaster hard, preparing for the worst.

But he reached the village air station without anybody noticing him. He got to the ticket box and asked the ithorian ticket seller for his ticket. He received his ticket and quickly left to board the starship, which was taking him to Coruscant.

He arrived at Coruscant two hours later and got out to the crowded air station. He still had four hundred and fifty credits left so he bought himself something to eat. There was a man in ripped and screwed up clothes who was watching him. He saw the boy pull out ten credits; this boy obviously had some cash. That boy would be an easy target.

He followed him down the street. The boy was stupid or obviously didn't know where he was going, and he was walking straight into a dark alley where loads of people got mugged. He kept walking deeper into the alley. There was another man in dark robes with a hood talking to a nemodian who was dressed in very high-class robes, which politicians wear. The man thought " Who cares, lots of politicians meet here to receive bribes, this a good chance to get some money and the politicians won't even care." The man walked up to the boy and said, " Give me your credits kid, or I'll kill you!"

The boy suddenly felt the energy again and without even realising what he was doing leapt in the air and landed a kick on the man's head. The man fell down and groaned. The nemodian and the man in dark robes turned and started watching.

The man leapt up and ran at the boy, throwing punches at him. Again without even thinking about it the boy dodged every blow but then one caught him on the chin. He fell to the ground, every thing was going hazy and the last thing the boy saw before he lost consciousness was the man in dark robes raise his hand. There was seemed to be a bolt of lighting erupting from it and instantly killing the mugger.


	2. Chapter 2

Darth Maul and his Secrets

Continuation

Chapter 2

The robed man ceased the seemingly endless spouts of lighting as he watched the mugger fall dead on the ground. He then stepped over the body to the boy on the ground.

He looked at him through the force and what he saw was a furnace in the force, a being who had sadness, anger, hate and fear in surrounding his heart.

The dark figure pulled back one of the black sleeves to reveal a wrist link, a small band of metal around his wrist. He touched button and a few seconds later a large, hulking, silver droid appeared. A soft, cold voice spoke a quick few words and the droid reached for the limp body on the ground. The droid then disappeared into the night.

The boy woke up with a blinding headache in a dark room. Thousands questions swarmed his mind like bees but thinking about them only caused his head to ache even more.

What had happened? It then came back to him. He saw the blade of purple plasma slicing through his mother and then burning a hole through his father. He saw the face of the murderer, the face that would torment him for the rest of his life. How he hated him how he wished he could find him and torture him till his death.

He would rip him with his bare hands. He remembered how his mother had sung him sweet songs till he slept, how his father had made him smile instead of crying by fixing his toys.

A hot tear fell from his eye and rolled down his cheek followed by several others.

"There is no need to despair," said a warm voice. The boy looked around frantically and then found the source of the voice. The dark hooded figure from the alley, "don't despair boy for if you allow me I will give you the means to avenge your parents death, come, come now you don't have to be afraid I only want to help you, teach you."

The boy looked hesitant thinking of all the options he had, he could refuse, but where would he stay? What would he eat? Could he live with just being nothing for the rest of his life?

Or he could work with this man and avenge his parents death and have a place to stay, but could he trust him?

He pondered the questions in his head not knowing what to do. Finally he spoke but it wasn't an answer it was a question. " Who killed my parents"

"Jedi scum!" spat the robed man as if just saying the word dirtied his mouth, " they claim to be the 'protectors' of the galaxy but they destroyed my predecessors for just allowing themselves to love, to feel angry, to feel hate, to use the force for a different means and now you like my predecessors are another helpless victim of the Jedi, but I can help you not to be helpless I can help you to find the amazing power inside of yourself which only you can wield. Come let me help you,"

The robed man finished his speech and allowed the boy to think.

"Surely being allowed to love or be different wasn't wrong." Thought the boy.

"What is this new power that I feel inside of me," asked the boy

" That is the force you feel," whispered the hooded figure "it runs through your veins, it is very strong with you,"

"I will join you then" said the boy

"Goood," growled the man in a cold voice "Do you, pledge to join the great order of the Sith,"

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the red skinned zabrack boy spoke the final word he felt a great presence inside of him. He felt his head blur. He closed his eyes, entered his mind and then opened them. He saw a red skinned boy meditating peacefully until he started to rise up into the sky, lifted by a great hurricane of dark energy.

Strangely he did not seek to question what was happening only trying to feel it. Now he was the boy sitting on top of the hurricane, he felt the power that lifted him high into the sky. But he didn't want to sit on top of the hurricane's power he wanted to control it; so he dropped into the hurricane absorbing all of it's massive power until it was there was nothing left.

Suddenly his mind blurred again and he fell into deep sleep.

He woke to see his new master without his hood standing over him. His face was old and wrinkled yet you could tell that he used to be very handsome.

"Come my apprentice we have much to do," he slurred as the boy rose and the pair started walking the man continued, "it is interesting that you have already mastered the ability to use the force against another being at will but you still have much to learn."

The first and most important part of your training will be combat through the force.

The new apprentice followed with enthusiasm wondering what would happen next. His new master led him to a room empty apart from a few fearsome but deactivated droids and a few cupboards. "Sit my young apprentice," said the old man "I want you to tell me what is inside those cupboards, can you do that for me?"

The robed man heard a faint reply saying only "Yes master."

The boy started and stared trying to see what was inside until finally he gave up and relaxed, he tried to remember the point when he was on top of the cloud, he could still feel himself there. He felt the energies still pouring in to his body; they were squirming around aimlessly in his body. But now he took control he forced the energies to work for what he wanted and that alone, he forced them to stop squirming but instead to concentrate on the task at hand.

He looked again at the cupboard, and then he saw it six or seven swords and staves covered in a veil of dark energy but his attention was then drawn to three silver, tubes of steel lying next to the weapons.

"Ahhh," hissed the robed man "you have found the power," the man then shot one pale white hand out of his robes and using the force opened the cupboard and brought one of the silver tubes in to the palm of his hand. "This my boy is a lightsabre, it is the weapon of all force users around the galaxy, we use it as 'protection' against any who stand in our quest for knowledge and greatness while the jedi use it simply to kill us because of a difference of belief," the man then pushed a single button on the tube and a beam of crimson energy spat out of the handle with a hiss. The energy was so strong that the sabre hummed a soft song.

"It is a blade of pure energy that can penetrate anything including the thickest durasteel and phirican alloy ever created, although a graceful and powerful weapon in the hands of the untrained it is a danger to themselves and their allies," the man pushed the button again and the blade shrank away, the man dropped the weapon into the boys waiting hands, "yes take it my boy" slurred the man "learn fast and well".

The boy activated the sabre and spun the blade defensively, he felt the balance and power of the weapon but then deactivated the weapon and watched the blade shrink away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Master," the boy whispered "what can I call you," The old man turned as he spoke, there was a bit of emptiness in his voice "I have no name but the name which all Sith receive, Darth, and with this we add an identification, mine for instance is Sidious," the deathly name echoed around the room "but you will continue to address me as master,"

The boy nodded in a small fashion.

"But enough of that," purred his master, "let us move on with our lesson."

Sidious drew his hand out of his robes and opened the cupboard door. Out of the door flew two katanas. Their blades were razor sharp due to the effort of countless hours from droids.

The boy grabbed the handle enjoying the balance of the sword as he gave it a few practice spins. " Now" spat Sidious "spar with me,"

Sidious adjusted his weapon to a poor form of guard and waited. The boy swung his weapon at his masters head and was rewarded the with the vibration of steel clashing against steel. Sidious poised and then stabbed the blade at the boy's unguarded arm, only to hit thin air.

The force aided the boy's reflexes as he ducked and avoided the blade. "So the boy has potential," chuckled Sidious. Losing his guard for just a second was a mistake for he then found the boys razor sharp blade resting against his throat.

Sidious had obviously underestimated the boy but that didn't stop his rage. The boy flew back against the wall but he didn't drop, he was pinned there as Sidious choked him. The boy felt like a red veil covered his eyes. He tried to cry out but there was no voice in his body.

Eventually Sidious dropped him and let him fall to the floor with a sickening crunch.

The boy never forgot that day, the day when he saw the real face of his new master.

The boys training continued to progress and along with it his relationship with his master continued to deteriorate. The boy was becoming an expert in force aided unarmed and armed combat but it was nothing compared to the potential he had.

Although the boy's training progressed far quicker than Sidious expected he still punished him for every small mistake he made by unleashing force-assisted tortures onto him. Only two years had passed since the training had started and already he was reaching the rank of apprentice.

On the night before he was to receive the rank of apprentice, the boy heard a boom and the activation of four lightsabres.

The boy crept toward the door of his room to here what was going on.

"So we finally found you,"

"Me a senator of the republic?"

"Words won't save you Sith spit ,"

" You fools went to Korriban didn't you, that's how you found out,"

"Surrender now and we shall report your discovery to the council, if you don't we shall destroy you right here,"

"So you haven't reported me yet? Good."

"Time to die sith spit,"

At hearing this the boy brought his training sabre to his hand but set it to a module he was told never to set it to. He took it off training mode as he activated it.

The leader of the Jedi council, Master Sifo Dyas regretted not contacting the council as soon as he had made his discovery as he watched the sith lord activate his sabre. His gaze was interrupted by the arrival of a young zabrack with a crimson sabre in his hand. " This just might get interesting," he thought as he watched his two other comrades bring their blades into a defensive position. He brought both of his purple blades in to a soresu stance.

Dyas nodded at his comrades. The reaction was fast, all three of them jumped upon the boy and his master. The boy found himself facing a blue skinned twilek. She slammed her green blade down onto the boy only to find crimson energy. He spun the blade in her face threateningly. He was confident now he new by the way she backed away from the blade that she was inexperienced after all according to his master the jedi were not prepared for lightsabre duelling in any of their deeds.

He lifted the blade up to hack but instead brought a kick up to her face she was caught unguarded and she fell with a crunch to the floor.

Sidious brought his sabre into a lock with Dyas' blades as he used the force to push the other Jedi away. Sidious groaned as he realized his strength wasn't enough to push the Jedi away. Dyas disconnected one sabre from the lock and slashed at the Sith Lord's unprotected head. Although Master Sifo's move had been fast it wasn't fast enough. The sith lord back flipped away.

The dazed Jedi master started to get up and recover from the collision. When he opened his eyes he saw the sith lord standing right beside him.

Darth Sidious cackled as he plunged the blade into the Jedi Master's brain.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

All the fighters turned to watch as a Sidious' sabre plunged into the Jedi Master's head. "Nooo," cried Dyas as he jumped toward the Sith Lord "die scum," The boy lost his focus but became painfully aware again of the other Jedi as she slashed his arm, it wasn't a deep cut but it made him cry out.

The boy's anger started to rise. He slammed blow after blow onto the vulnerable Jedi knight only to hit a green sabre held by a fearful Jedi. The boy faked a hack on the girl, she took the bait. He sliced of both her arms and then took of her head. He watched the headless, limbless corpse fall to the floor. Could he have just killed someone?

Sidious had to use all his skill to block the seemingly endless onslaught coming from his opponent. He could sense that the battle was drawing to a climax. Dyas suddenly spun around and with great speed sliced the Sith Lord's sabre into two pieces which then fell to the floor.

Sidious quickly started to back away from the advancing Jedi but he knew he wasn't going to make it Dyas' blades were already in an arc, ready to come down upon the defeated Sith lord.

Sidious closed his eyes as he watched the blade come down. He prepared for great pain and then death. But he felt nothing. He opened his eyes to see Dyas standing with two deactivated lightsabres in his hand and an activated crimson one in his chest. The sabre then deactivated and the Jedi Master fell forward only to reveal the boy standing holding a deactivated sabre in his hand.

"Well done my new apprentice," whispered Sidious as he picked himself off the floor, "Kneel my friend, You shall be called Darth," Sidious searched the force "Maul, Darth Maul, you are now a true sith, rise," Darth Maul rose feeling the new title slip inside and embrace him as his master continued "Since these Jedi didn't report back to the council of our existence our secret remains hidden but that won't last for long. The Jedi will send a search party into the archives of Korriban and they then might find my name inscribed on one of the blocks of stone. Go my young apprentice and destroy both the block and the Jedi but first I have some things for you, follow me,"

Maul followed as Sidious led him to chest of draws in Sidious' quarters. Sidious made a gesture and two draws opened; one had a black combat tunic along with a dark robe that was similar to his master's and the other contained some of the most dangerous weapons Maul had ever seen. There was a pack filled with black thermal detonators, three intricately designed heavy-duty blasters and a three lightsabres. The new apprentice smiled as he made his selection.

After seeing that his apprentice had returned to his room Sidious picked up his telecomlink and called an untraceable number. "Yes it's me……you were expecting me?" asked the Sith Lord "Yes prepare the machine, I have a customer for you…….. I will tell you the date later……goodbye." Sidious disconnected the comlink with a smile as he placed it in his cabinet.

He heard the sliding of a door and his apprentice stepped out although he would have been unrecognisable. Where there had once been a peaceful youth there now stood a young apprentice of death.

His face was completely cloaked by a dark hood which was attached to a sith robe. His red hands were covered in black gauntlets. Although barely visible, his torso was covered in the black combat tunic along with a belt.

A thirty-centimetre tube of silver was attached to the belt along with three small thermal detonators, each piece of treachery attached to the belt equalled one innocent person's funeral.

Suddenly he wasn't a boy. He was deaths messenger.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ah well done my apprentice," whispered Sidious " you have done well to get ready so soon but I'm afraid you will have to do it again, you see, you have an appointment with…" their speech was interrupted by a knock at the door, "ah, good she's here,". The door was flung open and in stepped a slender female twi-lek.

She was the most beautiful thing Maul had ever seen. She was wearing a tight corset with six holes in it, her legs were covered in black tights she was also wearing combat boots and she had a poison vibroblade strapped to here back. Her face and leku were covered in dark tattoos giving her a ferocious look. Maul couldn't stop staring at the corset as it clung closely to her body.

Flanking her came a huge silver droid carrying a large object that was covered in a black sheet.

She didn't speak a word yet she held a great presence in the room. "Is this him," she said as she arched an eyebrow, "Yes, that's him," said Sidious in a mocking fashion. "Get him ready then, and bring him to the medical table." With that she selected a couch in the room and sat down on it as she called the droid to her side. She took the covered object and placed it on the couch as she watched the dark lord and his apprentice move for the medical lab.

"Now Darth Maul you are to become an intricate and beautiful weapon of the dark side," whispered Sidious "But it will cause the most pain you have ever felt," the boy winced at the sound of those words "don't be a coward, boy, or be one, you are still going to do my bidding. Take of your robes - all of them and be quick about it." Not wanting to feel sith lightning on his skin again the boy quickly did as he was commanded.

The twi-lek followed by the droid entered the room. Maul felt his stomach twist as he was as only wearing a small, black loincloth.

She signalled at Sidious who then walked to a control panel and pressed a button. Two flaps opened in the ceiling and out came to chains, which had two braces where his Maul's wrists would soon be locked in.

Now Maul was scared. What were they going to do to him. His fear fed his anger as he watched the twi -lek pull the black sheet of the object.

His heart beat increased as he saw what the machine was. He had seen countless men on Iridonia use it all the time. But they were much smaller than the one he saw before him. Countless rows of perfectly sharpened needles stared him in the face. His sense in the force detected dark energy on each and every sharpened point.

"Now, Maul, put your wrist in the brace." His masters voice wasn't comforting and it only put more fear in the boy's mind.

Obediently the boy put both his wrists in the braces and hung from them. His body was in the position of a Y. He was hanging helpless from two chains.

He watched the Twi lek bring the machine close to his feet. At the touch of a button the machine sprang into life. The twi-lek pursed her lips then went to work. She crouched close to the machine and the boy's feet.

She rose and stood still, her eyes closed in deep concentration. Her hand pointed at the machine as she continued her strange ritual.

Suddenly Maul understood what she was doing. Machine manipulation. It was a Jedi technique used against droids or computer mainframes. The machine sparked and suddenly pierced the boy's feet.

That night the whole galaxy heard the boy's screaming.

With each and every stab of the needles the boy scream a terrible scream. He watched helplessly as the woman scarred his body permanently. His screams were met with the soft chuckling of his master. His body screamed with pain but the worst was to come. He watched the designs get more intricate with every prick and every stab. He watched her work her way up to his chest and his arms.

He had dearly hoped that the springs on the machine would not be long enough to reach his arms and head. His hopes were crushed when he saw extra springs kick into life and lift the needles higher.

He watched as the needles stared him in the face before plunging into his vulnerable flesh.

When the process was over Maul was dropped to the floor and left there. But the boy was a furnace now. His anger and hate replaced the average energy an organism usually had. He sucked in the force with one great breath and sprang up. He now understood. The dark side didn't bring him to the centre of the universe, it made him the centre. He ran to the room where he saw the twi-lek and his master discussing payment.

The table that flew at the twi-lek barley missed when she sprung aside. She looked at the source of the disturbance and smiled.

She drew out her poisoned vibro blade made perfectly for her. The hilt was made of a costly phirican alloy. The blade was sharpened durasteel. It was similar to the blade of the great Sith Lord Ajunta Pall. She spun the blade enjoying its balance as she stepped forward. The boy obviously wouldn't be a threat, after all, he was still training and he was unarmed.

She was wrong.

Maul shot out a hand and the force ripped the vibro blade from his adversary's grasp. He then concentrated hard and the force rewarded him by snapping the blade in two.

Fear flooded the twi-lek's face. But she forced her emotions down. She flung herself at the boy, her leg angled into a surgically precise kick. But strangely she found herself to be floating in mid air, her foot, millimetres away from the boys face; she was stopped and was held up by an invisible force. Her body suddenly straightened. She felt a squeezing coming up against her throat. She clawed and grasped her throat but it did no good. A veil of red descended upon her and she was blasted away into the night with a simple flick of the boy's wrist.

"Quite the body count your pilling up," whispered his master.


End file.
